


Josie’s Estraodinary Playlist

by HosieIsRising



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HosieIsRising/pseuds/HosieIsRising
Summary: Penelope goes back to school at a time when Hope and Josie finally realize that they feel very strong for each other but they haven't talked about it yet.Will it be too late for Penelope?  Or will his history with Josie be strong enough?Okay so now imagine that in addition to all this there is a new monster that forces them to sing what they feel.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Hello, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so i don’t know where this is going i hope you liked and please leave our opinions in comments   
> That’s a mix of Legacies and Zoey’s Extraordinary Playlist

-Hope, since I see that you are an idiot, I have reached a point where I have to intervene - Lizzie said breaking into her room  
-Good morning to you too - I replied sarcastically  
-Yes, whatever, well, how do you plan to declare yourself to Josie?  
-You will take her out to dance on her birthday and you will kiss her, or better yet, you will kiss in the rain like in the movies, or you will sing to her with a boombox on her balcony, although that would be a bit complicated since she doesn't have ... - appeared beginning to ramble  
-Than!? I ... I don't like Josie - I said stuttering  
Shit! Why did he stutter !?  
-Come on Hope, we all know you've been in love with Josie for a decade but since you're slow you haven't done anything yet - she said as if it were something obvious  
-Do you all know them? - I said worried  
-Of course, because you think Landon was not strange when you broke up with him, and before you say it, no, Josie doesn't know, he's even slower than you  
-But he doesn't even like me - I managed to say while processing everything he was saying  
Did Landon know?  
-Are you serious!? Ughh, you're more of an idiot than I thought, he told you he liked you and you didn't do anything!  
-But he liked it years ago, and now he's with that stupid five-foot vampire  
-Jade? They just fuck, Josie told her she didn't want to have a relationship, because she is in love with you, we also know that Josie likes minions like you  
-He doubted I would tell him that  
-But I'm sure I thought about it, I don't understand what we're doing here arguing when you could be the one who was riding my sister  
-Lizzie! I yelled at him in shame  
-Oh come on, as if you hadn't thought about it, surely you imagined my sister when you kissed the hobbit  
-Lizzie ... - I said trying to be quiet  
-Of course you just kissed, normal ... and to think that my sister almost threw it before you ...  
-Lizzie can you stop talking about my sex life and Josie's?  
-I'm only putting you in a situation so that you know what you compete with, since you are more virgin than the bird boy  
Luckily someone knocked on the door, making Lizzie shut up.  
Lizzie was faster than me and opened the door.  
-Oh hello little sister, I was talking to Hope and we were going to do a movie night, will you join me?  
-Eh ... yeah right - she said confused by her sister's attitude  
-Great, I'm going to make popcorn, it will take a while, you make yourself comfortable  
-In the bed! - He shouted and then went out the door  
After a few seconds of silence from what had just happened, Josie broke the silence.  
-What happens? - He said laughing  
-Eh ... she must be drugged, or it's just Lizzie  
-Right, well, do we choose the movie?  
-Yes, of course - I answered nervously  
We sat on my bed and finally ended up picking one of Josie's favorite musicals.  
Seconds later a message came from Lizzie.

Lizzie: Something has come up but you guys have a good time😉I'm not waiting for you tonight😏🔥🔥

-Lizzie says she has to do something but let us see the movie  
-Great...

I am going to kill her.

We started watching the movie and I don't know when I leaned on Josie's shoulder and she put her arm around my waist. Everything was so easy with her. After spending a few minutes in that position I turned my head to look at her and I found those brown eyes that made me melt every time she looked at me. We spent several seconds looking at each other without saying anything and forgetting the world around us and then, I made the biggest mistake I could have made.  
I lowered my gaze to his lips. And she looked at mine. And it was impossible not to start getting closer, it was as if a magnet prevented us from being apart for any longer. But then I started to think, and if I screw up, and if I hurt him like everyone around me, I didn't want him to end up hating me like everyone I love, or worse.

So I walked away.

And suddenly he began to sing?

Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?

Are you singing to me?

Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game

Please make this a nightmare

Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game

Ok, I'm not dreaming, but what is he trying to say to me, does he love me?

She's walkin 'down the street  
Blind to every eye she meets  
Do you think you'll be the guy  
To make the queen of the angels sigh?

Now why is he speaking in the third person? Shit I would have to pay more attention when he talks to me about music.

Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game

Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game

She holds her head so high  
Like a statue in the sky  
Her arms are wicked and her legs are long  
When she moves, my brain screams out this song

Sidewalk crouches at her feet  
Like a dog that begs for somethin 'sweet  
Do you hope to make her see, you fool?  
Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?

Hello!  
Hello!  
Hello!  
Hello!  
Hello!  
Hello!  
Hello!  
I want you  
Hello!  
I need my baby  
Hello!  
Hello!

When I finished the last verse we were glued to the wall, I could feel Josie's breath mixing with mine.  
We were so close.

-I ... I ... have to go - he said to run out of my room and leave me without knowing what to do

-Fuck

What the hell just happened !?


	2. 2.I’m yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, this is the second chapter, the story will have 10 chapters more or less and each one will have the title of a song that defines the chapter

Josie had been trying to avoid Hope all day and so far she had been lucky. That is until a hand led her to the nearest classroom.

-You are avoiding me? - said an altered Hope

-Me...

A shout, from Lizzie, in the hallway made them both go there to see what was happening. And in that moment Josie lost her mind.

-Hi Jojo

-What are you doing here!? - Hope jumped

-Uh, calm down cucho, do not bite me - he said getting even more angry -I just want to talk to Josie

-No kidding, stay away from her - he said putting himself in front of me -Okay - I said approaching Penelope

-Seriously? - they all said -Are you sure? - Hope said, begging me? -I'll be fine - I answered and then get out of there and get as far away from Hope as possible.

-Ugh, great Satanas is going to pervert my sister again - Lizzie said rolling her eyes -Well after this unexpected surprise, Hope we have to talk - said Alaric -There is a new monster that makes people sing what their heart says, to see if it affects you and you tell Josie that you love him f ... - Lizzie began without giving her father time to explain himself -Lizzie! -Well we still don't know how to stop him so be careful - he said and then headed to his office -As Josie has gone with Satan, I guess last night did not go very well -I sing to myself -Than!? But let's howl together under the moon or telling you that he hates you? -Rather the first one, I think, but then he left and he has been avoiding me and now that fox appears ... -Okay calm down, Penelope was right I understand that you like my sister but you have to control that jealousy a little -I'm not jealous, but she's bad for Josie -Well without a doubt I prefer that you are the one who perverts my sister -Lizzie!

In the twins' room

-I'm glad to see that your room has not changed - he said in a suggestive tone

-Why did you come? - ask sharply

-It is not that you have kicked me out, I'm in your room - he replied

-All right, now I prefer to be away from another person before you - I answered without wanting to tell him the name

-Hope - laughed bitterly -Well, since you don't want to see it, we can stay here all day - he said approaching me.

-I don't think it's a good idea - I said backing away since I knew what his intentions were

-Come on, everyone will be busy with the monster and so we can remember old times -It's fine but we're only going to see a movie - I replied

-Of course Josette unless something else has crossed your mind - she said making me blush It was something he was very good at.

-Shut up and help me find a movie

If I wanted to forget about Hope, I knew that Penelope was the best option.

We sat on my bed and I turned on my computer to look for a movie, when we finally found one that convinced us, I put the computer in between us and tried to stay as far away from it. Less than half an hour passed and Penelope started to get bored with the movie, so it started to bother me.

-So ... what's new at salvatore school? Mikaelson has finally realized what he was missing or is he still an idiot? -Hope would never like it

\- I said, unable to hide my sadness -Why do you say that? -Because it's Hope, and it's more than clear that I'm not enough for anyone - I said, unable to prevent my eyes from crystallizing

-Eh, of course you are enough - he said approaching me

-I was not for you - I said leaving her speechless

-And I will regret it all my life - he said with total security -Josie, you are the best person I know, you are smart, you always care about others, although sometimes you should look more for yourself, you are such a powerful witch and you are the sexiest and most adorable person I have ever met in my life I was speechless by everything he was saying to me. -No one should make you doubt what you are worth, not your sister, not your parents, much less the idiot Hope Mikaelson, you are better - he said shaking my hand

After his words it was evident that tears were already running down my cheeks, I missed this feeling. Feeling loved, feeling that I am someone's first choice. And Penelope made me feel all those things. I know and wipe a tear from my cheek while looking into my eyes. He left his hand there and began to caress me. I don't know how long we were like this but from one moment to another it started to get closer and I started to get closer and suddenly.

_**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks And now I'm trying to get back -Wow, you're singing Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best-est And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn To win some or learn some But I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours** _

-Seriously? - Said smiling

_**Well open up your mind and see like me Open up your plans and damn you're free Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing** _

-Wait, are you dancing?

_**We are just one big family And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved So I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait I'm sure There's no need to complicate Our time is short This is our fate, I'm yours I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer But my breath fogged up the glass And so I drew a new face and I laughed I guess what I been saying is there ain't no better reason To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons It's what we aim to do Our name is our virtue But I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait I'm yours Well open up your mind and see like me Open up your plans and damn you're free Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours So please don't please don't please don't There's no need to complicate 'Cause our time is short This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours** _

-I don't know what just happened - she said totally embarrassed

-I did, when I arrived I heard your father speak that there was a new monster, one that made people sing what they feel and I think it is very clear what you feel - he said approaching to kiss me

-Wait - I said stopping her -We don't know if the song says exactly what we think it says, it may just be remembering what I felt for you or just that I have a love for you and ... does what I'm saying make any sense?

-Umm ... I don't think it's quite clear what you said - he said, approaching me again -Satanas stay away from my sister - Lizzie said entering the room -Jo we need you, there is a new monster - my sister told me

-Oh believe me we know - Penelope snapped -Shut up - I said hysterically to Penelope

-Now I'm going My sister left the room unconvinced and I was left alone with Penelope again. -Sorry all this - I said without knowing what to say

-I don't, whatever happens, I'm yours


	3. 3. 500 miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie receives a visit that makes him see things in a different way
> 
> pd: sorry i suck with the summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I would like to have uploaded it yesterday but I forgot. I hope you like it and you are invited to comment on what you think.

As we walked to my father's office, Lizzie realized how nervous I was.

-Because you are so restless, by God tell me that I have not caught you in the middle of something disgusting - he said making a face of horror

-No, it's that, this new monster is driving me crazy and is only making things more complicated

-Wait, don't tell me that you are even considering going back to Satan

-I know she loves me and I love her -

-You have been in love with Hope for more than a decade and now that you can be together are you telling me that Penelope is more important than Hope?

-I don't even know if Hope likes me

-The fact that I have not told you does not mean that I am not sorry

After that we arrived at my father's office and Hope was not there.

-Well, the new monster is a Music Maister, his power is to make people sing what his heart tells him, I know it does not seem dangerous but if Malivore has sent him here he must have an ulterior motive

\- Has any of you found it?

\- Asked my father, causing my sister and Hope to look at me

-It has affected me twice - I explained

-Twice? - Hope asked looking at me confused

-And what exactly happened? Could you control when to sing? Were you aware of what you were doing?

-No, I realized what I was doing when the song ended

-Okay and in what contexts did you sing? Maybe knowing when it happens helps us find the monster - he said making both Hope and I tense

-Ehh ... in none relevant, have you found how to stop it? - I said taking my gaze from Hope since I had seen that he had not liked my answer

What did you want me to say? That I had declared to her and that my father killed her? I don't understand Hope.

-Well, I and Dorian will find a way to stop him, you have to keep singing what he asks of you until we know what to do - he said

-I'm not going to stay until a lunatic forces me to sing, we have to find him - said Hope

-I agree with you, I don't know how to sing - Lizzie followed.

-He pointed at me - said a voice behind me

-No kidding - said Hope

-Although it hurts to admit it, we need to separate and we better be pairs - Lizzie said not very happy

-Great, I'm going with Jojo - Penelope said and then take my hand and take me outside the school

-Great, they've already overtaken you again - Lizzie told Hope

-Shut up, let's just look for that stupid monster

_**Out of school** _

-What do we do on the street? The monster is only supposed to affect us

-Yes, but where there are more heartbroken people than in Mystic Falls, half are drunks who return to our school before curfew - he said as we walked through the streets still holding hands

-And when you sang did he appear to you or something? - I wonder

-No, I only remember that we were talking and after Lizzie arrived - I said worried

Since I did not want it to happen to me again, because I did not want to hurt anyone and I knew that I would end up doing it.

-Hey, we'll find him, it's not your fault they're forcing you to sing

-And if I screw it up and if I sing something that hurts someone and if ...

-Josie Saltzman, believe me you are the last person who would hurt someone, at least wanting to, and we all know that, so what you sing, it will not change the way we see you -You are the best person I know Jojo - he said looking into my eyes

_**When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,** _

_**I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you** _

-God not you now - Josie said when she saw that Penelope had started to sing

_**When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be** _

_**I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you** _

_**He took my hand and we started walking down the street as he sang.** _

_**If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be** _

_**I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you** _

_**And if I haver up, yeah I know I'm gonna be** _

_**I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you** _

_**But I would walk 500 miles And I would walk 500 more** _

_**Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles** _

_**To fall down at your door** _

_**When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be** _

_**I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you** _

_**And when the money, comes in for the work** _

_**I do I'll pass almost every penny on to you** _

_**When I come home (when I come home) well I know** _

_**I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you** _

_**And if I grow-old (when I grow-old) well I know I'm gonna be** _

_**I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you** _

_**But I would walk 500 miles And I would walk 500 more** _

_**Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles** _

_**To fall down at your door** _

_**Da da da (da da da) Da da da (da da da) Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da Da da da (da da da) Da da da (da da da) Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be** _

_**I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you** _

_**And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream** _

_**I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you** _

_**When I go out (when I go out) well I know I'm gonna be** _

_**I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you** _

_**And when I come home (when I come home) yes I know I'm gonna be** _

_**I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you** _

_**I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you** _

_**But I would walk 500 miles** _

_**And I would walk 500 more** _

_**Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles** _

_**To fall down at your door** _

_**Da da da (da da da) Da da da (da da da) Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da Da da da (da da da) Da da da (da da da) Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da Da da da (da da da) Da da da (da da da) Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da Da da da (da da da) Da da da (da da da) Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da** _

We stop and look into each other's eyes. Was that really all he felt for me?

And I would walk 500 miles

And I would walk 500 more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

I have never felt so loved by anyone. And at that moment I saw it clearly.

I brought my lips to his and we kissed in the middle of the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak English so sorry for the mistakes


	4. 4.Should I stay or should I go

We went back to school with a smile that I couldn't remove the whole way. Maybe that monster was not as bad as we thought and had simply come to put our lives in order.  
-You have finally returned, we have checked the school and it is not here ... why do you have that face? - Asked my sister to then look at Hope  
Hope didn't say anything she just stared at our clasped hands. When I saw him I quickly let go of his hand.  
-I have to go - Hope said coming out of there  
-If we better not go to sleep, tomorrow we will continue looking - Lizzie said  
-You come? - my sister asked me  
-Hey, if I'm going now - I replied  
She left, leaving us alone again.  
-Penelope I ...  
-You have to think, I understand, I'll leave you alone tonight so you can organize what you feel and you know where to find me - she said and then gave me a kiss on the cheek and left in the direction of his room

I went to my room with my head in a mess, Penelope made me feel so good, but when I looked into Hope's eyes it hurt so much that I had to get away from Penelope.  
-Jo please tell me that you and Satan are not together again - my sister told me, horrified  
-Lizzie, I don't know what I feel, and I don't want to hurt anyone - I said  
-Well, I see what you need to think, I'll leave you alone, I'm going to sleep in Mg's room - she said and then left the room without giving me time to complain  
I was expecting a long night ...

As Josie tried to put her feelings in order, her sister made a stop in the middle of her journey to Mg's room.  
-It's 3 in the morning, it better be important - said a sleepy Hope  
-Believe me you will thank me when you win Penelope, Josie is alone so go and declare your love to her, and this time do it or else Penelope will do it tomorrow - she said pushing me out of my room  
"You shouldn't be objective and let Josie make her own decisions," I said.  
-Not if the only thing he's doing is the idiot, so go to her room and kiss her - she said and then left me at the door of his room and left  
And for some reason I listened to him and knocked on the door.  
-What's wrong? Mg has already tired of you - Josie said still without getting out of bed  
-I'm not Lizzie, and I think Mg likes me quite a bit - I replied  
A few seconds later, which seemed like forever, the door opened, revealing a disheveled, pajama-clad Josie.  
I was spellbound watching her until she snapped me out of my trance.  
-Hope what are you doing here? It's late - she told me  
-I ... I just needed to talk to you, can I come in? - ask hopefully  
-Eh ... yeah right, you're lucky Lizzie has gone with Mg, so you won't argue - she said making me laugh  
If she knew...  
We sat on her bed in silence waiting for the other to speak. I didn't even know where to start. How do you tell the girl you've been in love with for a decade that you love her? And more if your evil ex is waiting for you to screw it up to take it off. Shit, Josie is not an object, I hate that my wolf thinks for me. But it would kill me to lose her and I know that if she goes with Penelope I will.

-Well and what did you want to talk about ...  
-I love you - I blurted out leaving her speechless  
-And I do not ask you to feel the same because I know that I have hurt you a lot all these years, but after everything we have been through I have given myself that you are the most important person in my life, and I do not know what I would do. without you, and I was afraid that if I told you I was going to lose you, like everyone I love, and that it would be my fault, but I have realized that living without telling you would be much worse so that's what What did I have to say to you - I said taking a breath without knowing what I had just said  
-Hope I ... I love you too, but I don't know how I feel about Penelope and I don't know if ... - she started to say  
-Josie, please give me a chance you have been with Penelope and you have seen that it did not work and we love each other, we do not need anything else - I said looking into her eyes and then at her lips  
-Hope I ... I don't know if this is right - she said looking at my lips  
-I won't kiss you if you don't want to - I said

Darling, you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
If you say that you are mine  
I'll be here 'til the end of time  
So you got to let me know

-God ... - Josie said trying to get away from Hope

Should I stay or should I go?  
It's always tease, tease, tease  
You're happy when I'm on my knees  
One day it's fine and next it's black  
So if you want me off your back  
Well, come on and let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go, there will be trouble  
And if I stay it will be double  
So come on and let me know  
This indecision's bugging me (this indecision bothers me)  
If you don't want me, set me free (if you don't want me, free me)  
Exactly whom I'm supposed to be (tell me that I have to be)  
Don't you know which clothes even fit me? (you know what clothes will fit me)  
Come on and let me know (you have to tell me)  
Should I cool it or should I blow? (should I go or stay)  
Split  
Should I stay or should I go now? (I chilled or blow it)  
Should I stay or should I go now? (I chilled or blow it)  
If I go there will be trouble (if I go there will be danger)  
And if I stay it will be double (if I stay it will be double)  
So ya gotta let me know (you have to tell me)  
Should I cool it or should I blow? (should I go or stay)  
Should I stay or should I go now? (I am cold from the eyes)  
If I go there will be trouble (if I go there will be danger)  
And if I stay it wil be double (if I stay it will be double)  
So ya gotta let me know you have to tell me  
Should I stay or should I go?

And since we do not end up inches from each other. I could feel Hope's breath mix with mine and I knew she was waiting for me to make a decision.  
So I did it.  
-You should go - I said still catching my breath  
-Tomorrow we have to hunt a monster that makes us sing - I said  
-Yes, it's true - she told me now a little further away from me  
I opened the door and she left my room.  
-Sorry for coming so late and letting go of all that but I felt that if I didn't say it I was going to explode - she told me  
-I understand - I replied  
-Well I'll let you think, and if your decision has to do with me, you know where I am - he told me and then he went to his room  
I closed the door and leaned against it.  
If she didn't know what to do before, now she was even more lost.  
Hope loves me, it's what I've wanted all my life, but Penelope has always loved me and I know she won't leave me but with Hope it's all so complicated. And with Penelope it's so easy.


	5. 5.Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s short i know, but i need one chapter to explain the monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got to the middle of the story. I hope you like it and comment on your opinions

Josie woke up after getting a couple of hours' sleep. His head was still thrown in a mess and on top of that he didn't know when he was going to start singing and everything that he was going to unleash. And not to mention that he did not know how to stop the monster.  
Josie sat up on the bed still with her eyes closed as she rested her head on her knees.  
-You finally wake up - said an unknown voice  
Josie quickly opened her eyes to find a man sitting on Lizzie's bed.  
-What the ... - Josie started but the man quickly interrupted him  
-You know what they say, the show must go on, by the way I loved your version of hello, i love you, maybe a little flat but I'll give it to you for having such good taste in music - he said  
-Who you are? And what are you doing here? - Josie asked  
-Too many questions and few songs - he said getting out of bed  
-Where are you going? Won't you even tell me what to do? Besides, what have you done to us? - I said altered  
-I nothing, I just put a little music in your heart, thanks to the fact that in this institute you love musicals, everything has been very easy - he said opening the door  
-You haven't answered the rest of the questions - I said  
-You are in a musical movie, what you have to do is continue ... - he began  
-The yellow tiles - I said  
-No, the script, just sing and everything will end - he said to close the door and disappear

Great, I can only stop this stupid monster if I sing what I feel, worst of all, I don't know what it is.

I remember when  
I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place  
Even your emotions have an echo in so much space  
And when you're out there, without care  
Yeah I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Possibly  
And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice  
That's my only advice  
Come on now, who do you  
Who do you, who do you  
Who do you think you are?  
Ha ha ha, bless your soul  
Do you really think you're in control?  
Well  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me  
My heroes had the heart  
To lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember, is thinking  
I wanna be like them  
Mmhmm ever since I was little  
Ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done  
But maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy  
Probably ooh hmm

Fuck this I already knew. Musicals aren't supposed to have a moral lesson because I can't find it funny anywhere. I got out of bed and before leaving I began to hear the first notes of another song outside the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a English speaker so sorry for the mistakes


	6. 6.The boy is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I wrote the eighth chapter and I keep crying, today I will write the last two and I hope you like it and understand the ending.

-Oh, finally you arrive, we had a meeting of the super team - my sister told me when I arrived  
-Don't you hear it? - I said referring to the song  
-Yes, they are only going to fight for you, it had to happen at some point - she told me ready to see the show

Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?  
Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar  
Yeah, you do too but hm  
I just wanted to know, do you know somebody named  
You know his name  
Oh yeah, definitely I know his name  
I just want to let you know that she's mine  
No, no, she's mine

And then they looked at me and started singing to me and fighting with each other.  
Stupid monster this doesn't help.

You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The girl is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The girl is mine  
I think it's time we got this straight  
Sit and talk, face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane?  
See I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
'Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say what she told me  
She said without me he couldn't make  
It through the day, ain't that a shame  
But maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
All of my love was all it took (The boy is mine)  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
It's not hard to see  
The girl is mine (Girl is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Confused)  
She belongs to me  
The girl is mine  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me, not you  
And if you didn't know it, girl it's true  
I think that you should realize  
Try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside

And then Penelope pushed Hope away. Luckily Hope didn't return it, although if looks could kill, Penelope would already be ten feet underground.

You can say what you want to say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake  
When will you get the picture?  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know it the girl is mine (The girl is mine)  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
It's not hard to see (To see)  
The girl is mine (The girl is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)  
She belongs to me (She belongs to me)  
The she is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Had about enough)  
It's not hard to see (She’s mine, she’s mine)  
The girl is mine (She’s mine, she’s mine)  
I'm sorry that you (I'm so sorry)  
Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)  
She belongs to me (She belongs to me)  
The girl is mine  
You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The girl is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel  
What makes you think that he wants you?  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
The special place that's in my heart  
She was my love right from the start (The girl is mine)  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Had about enough)  
It's not hard to see (It's not hard to see)  
The girl is mine (The girl is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (I'm sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)  
She belongs to me (She belongs to me)  
The girl is mine  
You need to give it up (You need to give it up)  
Had about enough (Had about enough)  
It's not hard to see (It's not hard to see)  
The girl is mine (The girl is mine)  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)  
She belongs to me (She belongs to me)  
The girl is mine (The girl is mine)  
You need to give it up (Not yours, but mine)  
Had about enough (Not yours, but mine)  
It's not hard to see (Not yours, but mine)  
The girl is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
She belongs to me  
The girl is mine

-Okay girls, I think you should calm down, it is clear that the monster has affected you - said Alaric interposing between the two  
-Why don't we start the meeting? - Mg said trying to change the subject  
-I have seen the monster - I said  
-What!? - they all said at once  
-You're good? - Penelope asked  
-Has hurt you? - Hope asked at the same time  
-Yes and no, he told me that for it to disappear we have to follow the script - I explained  
-Please can you translate that into non-musical language - Lizzie said rolling her eyes  
-We just have to sing, and at some point it will stop - I summarized  
-Well, we will do that, you can return to your classes, and if there is news I will notify you - said my father  
We nod and go each to his class. Neither Hope nor Penelope told me anything, which I was grateful for since I was still confused and didn't know what to say to them yet.  
The class went torturously slow but luckily I finished and I just received a message.

Hope: Can you come to my room this afternoon? I need to tell you something

**Author's Note:**

> Pd:I’m not a English speaker so sorry if somenthing’s wrong


End file.
